When was your first kiss?
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: It was an accident. A complete and total accident. So why do they feel this way? One minute their training then the next Vince was on top of him, his lips millimeters away. Rated T Cause I'm paranoid


**When was your first Kiss?**

**Twill you are welcome ... **

**(PLEASE NOTE That all of the cadets are STILL cadets in this story and if they seem OOC this is my first try at boy/boy slash...****)**

**Disclaimer; Not mine and Did this story for The Cutters Pain Ann. Z **

**And special thanks to Dbztron2 for helping me out!**

**mind link speak**

_**Vince**_

**Daniel**

******Also one last thing before I start. There are very few Daniel/Vince stories, Maybe Like three/Four... (Counting this one) And I'm writing this for two reasons. **

******(1) This is a gift to 'The Cutters Pain Ann.Z!' (Your welcome!) **

******(2) To encourage more Daniel/Vince romance fics on this site. **

******You don't have to be afraid to put up a story (Sure you may get Grammeratics on your tail and a few bad reviews) but that isn't the point. ********You need to focus on the good reviews and the people who like your stories! **

******Also if you don't have many reviews it doesn't mean no one is reading your stories, you may have hundreds maybe thousands looking at your stories and favoriting them. **

******So take my advice, Don't be a Pessimist when you get a bad review or just a normal Grammeratic review Heed their advice, but still go with what you want to do. ********Don't stop writing, Don't give up, and you will be alright.**

******(Oh Voltron I sound like an motivational speaker...)**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Daniel's Pov**

He was straddling me, His hazel eyes holding a Predatory yet concerned gaze.

His dark hands were holding my light ones, And he was staring at me.

I squirmed as he watched me, as he examined me.

He than asked me "Are you sure about this?" He Tightened his grip on my hands "Daniel is this what you want?"

I whimpered Nodding Silently begging him to kiss me again.

"Daniel" He said again "I can't hear you..."

I Whimpered again "Yes Vince...This is what I want...Please just...Go"

"Alright then" he said in a calm voice "Lets go" And then leaned back down to kiss me again. He let go of my hands and slid his under my shirt as our tongues mingled and legs intertwined.

* * *

"GAH!" I shouted shooting up.

That dream I just woke up from was the same dream I've been having for the last two weeks and I don't even know why...

Dreams have meanings though...

Was it because...

No it couldn't be

it's not like I'm in-

"Daniel?" Vince asked then hung his head over the railing of his bunk "Are you alright? You screamed..."

I Blushed as we locked eyes. "Uh...Yeah! I-I'm fine!" I stuttered "Just a whacked up dream."

"Oh..." He said "Would you like to talk about it?"

"NO!" I shouted then stuttered "U-Uhhh S-orry Vince. but no. It's nothing don't worry about it..."

"Ok then" He answered a bit disappointed then he smirked and Replied "Daniel don't go back to sleep it's 6:50 and we have to go to breakfast at 7:05." While climing out of his bunk

I turned so that my stomach was on the bed instead of my back and buried my head in the pillow mumbling "Like I care?"

He laughed "Good Point But if your still in bed when I get back I'm Dragging your Sorry Butt to the table!" and closed the bathroom door

I Groaned "Meh...I don't care! Just Let me SLEEP!" And true to my complaints I fell back into dreamland...

* * *

**Vince's Pov~**

"Oh my god I sounded Like a complete and total IDIOT!" I Whisperer screamed at myself while watching my reflection.

GOD! I was so stupid! Of course he wouldn't want to talk about it!

"You are such a freakin IDIOT Vince!" I Mentally insulted myself. "Why in the name of VOLTRON would he want to talk about his dreams!"

Why did I even want to know in the first place? He DID yell but it seemed like he was just surprised and not having a bad dream. So why did I ask?

Was it because...

No I couldn't be...

I was just concerned thats all...

It's not Like I'm...

No, No. I'm not...

I walked out of the Rest Room slowly and smirked as to what I saw. Daniel was laying down on his stomach with his face buried in his Pillow.

And I HAD to stay true to my word so I Grabbed Daniel by the legs and started to drag him off to breakfast.

* * *

**Daniel's Pov~**

"Vince! Stop It!" I groaned as I struggled to get out of his grip.

True to his word and to my annoyance he dragged me out of bed. I managed to hold onto my pillow though and I STILL had my head buried in it.

"DANIEL!" He Groaned loudly and I was sure the castle staff was watching us like a comedy TV show. "IF YOU GET UP I WON'T HAVE TO DRAG YOU!"

I then gave a muffled shout "VINCE! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP!"

"WELL TOO BAD!" He cried back "BECUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE YELLED AT** AGAIN** FOR NOT WAKING YOU UP!"

I stopped struggling and asked horrified. "You were yelled at because of me?" I got up "Holy Voltron dude I am sorry..."

He smirked "Hey don't be sorry its all good right? Now come on!" He grabbed my hand and started running to the dining room Dragging my blushing self along and leaving my pillow on the floor.

* * *

Breakfast was uneventful.

Though Keith and Lance raised their eyebrow at the hand holding witch was quickly severed mind you.

We went through morning classes With little to no interruption...Well that is if you count for another failed kidnapping attempt on Allura from Lotor.

Then there was lunch and as usual Vince ,Larmina, and I sat together thinking of our next prank.

"So what are we going to do Go with the classics?" Larmina asked

"Hack into their Facebooks?" Vince Suggested

"Nice" I Replied "But those pranks are overused We need something...Orignal."

"Like what?" Vince asked.

I Smirked "Hey vince have you seen that movie 'The parent Trap'? I mean the NEW one"

He caught on to what I was thinking "Dude that would be epic!"

Larmina then interrupted us "Parent trap? what would be epic?"

Vince and I looked at her in shock "You've never seen 'The Parent Trap'! DUDE ITS A CLASSIC!"

"What's the classic your ranting about?" Lance asked walking up then taking a sip from his water bottle.

"She's never seen 'The Parent Trap'!" We exclaimed in unison.

Lance Did a spitake "WHAT! Ok, you're coming with me he said as he dragged Larmina out to introduce her to 'The Parent Trap'

And for the next hour and thirty minutes **(1) **you could hear laughter and Awwing.

So when we came back for afternoon classes she was there randomly going into laughing fits over the movie.

Lance smirked at the action and began to organise his notes for the class

I then snarked **(2)** "I see you liked the movie Lar-Li." using the nickname she hated.

"Can it Daniella!" She shot back making me blush.

"Both of you can, can it!" Lance interrupted our argument before it started. "Now as you all know the Aursian Court Ball or the A,C,B is next month..."

Vince then thought to me **_"Daniella huh?" _**

I blushed and mentally replied **"Dude just shut up..."**

**"_Ok Daniella_"**He answered

**"Dude! My name is Daniel." **I shot back

**"_I don't know Daniella is a VERY nice name..."_** He smirked as he said this.

**"Shut. Up. NOW!" **I said with venom giving him a Batman worthy death glare.

_**"Ok...Ok...Daniel I was just joking! I'm sorry!"** _He apologised and we went back to paying attention to lance as he went on about the boringness of the ball.

* * *

**Vince's Pov~**

Duck, Block, Punch, Kick, Block, Dodge, Punch, Dodge, Fail, Hit Floor, Have Larmina help me back up.

"You ok?" She asked me

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied.

Keith then walked up and said Approvingly "Good Job Larmina."

His gaze turned to me "Vince. You leave your left side exposed whenever you dodge. In a real fight that could be fatal."

"Yes sir." I replied wincing a bit as my side where Larmina Kicked started to throb "I'll strive to correct that."

"Good." He said Bluntly "Now go rest for a bit then your up against Daniel. Alright?"

"Yes sir" I answered then turning to head toward to the water cooler that rested on a wooden bench where Daniel was at.

"Hey Vincerlla" He joked getting me back for the 'Daniella thing' "Nice fight! No I'm not joking. You went up against Larmina for three minutes and twenty seven seconds." He held up a stopwatch paused on that exact time. "And THAT is impressive!"

I laughed "WOW Daniel, just WOW..."

"What?..." he asked innocently.

I smirked and answered "It's nothing Daniel and by the way were next to fight" I then started to walk towards the mat.

"You coming?" I asked playfully

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said sarcastically and ran up to face me.

"Ok" Lance said "the rules are the same as always...Just don't kill each other."

"Really Lance?" Keith asked Annoyed

"What?" lance answered "its not like we want them to kill each other...Right?"

"Smart Aleck" Keith muttered "Anyway...You may begin!"

I crouched into a defensive position.

Daniel made the first move.

A feint.

Then a punch.

Block, Jump, Dodge, Punch, Kick, Duck, Punch, Punch, Kick, Block, Block, Dodge, Pun-OOF!

* * *

**Daniel's Pov~**

We both got into a Fighting position.

Vince took defence.

So I took offence.

I feinted, then punched.

He blocked.

I tried to drop kick him.

He jumped. then Dodged the punch I sent towards his nose

I Blocked the punch he sent for me, then Ducked a high kick he sent for my head.

I sent one in return.

Then Blocked Two more punches and dodged a kick.

I sent two Punches he blocked.

Then a kick he dodged but that was not what I had in mind.

I used the force of the kick to turn around catching Vince's arm as he attempted to punch me and I spun again making him lose his balance. I used that to my advantage.

I swept my leg under his feet making him fall. Vince though would not fall without a fight and he grabbed my shirt as he fell and in turn pulled me down with him.

Ohhh...Awkward...

Some how I had ended up under him. Our legs were tangled his hands still clutching my shirt and his lips were millimeters away from mine. Neither of us dared to move because if we did our lips were sure to meet.

I started "Well this is..."

"Awkward..." Vince finished.

"AWWWW Their already finishing each other's sentences!" Larmina Cooed sarcastically.

We both blushed and I glared at Larmina

"Ha, Ha, Ha." I said annoyed "Soooo Funny! Now help us out here!"

"Sorry but nope!" She joked and ran out of the room. "By the way" She called back "Keith and Lance left Five minutes ago!"

"Perfect...Just perfect." I moaned

"Dude" Vince said "Calm down and focus on the problem at hand here."

"Ok. Ok I am ,But how do we get out of this...Mess?" I asked.

Vince thought for a second and said "Ok...so maybe if I move My hands like this then-MMMF!" Vince's lips crashed into mine us both giving muffled shouts of surprise and our eyes widening.

"So now we know who tops." Lance joked while walking in.

"Uhhhh..." Keith said having no idea of what else to say

I Immediately pushed Vince off of my blushing form and ran out using my speed-claws so that I was out of there faster than you could say 'Lets Voltron!'**(3)**.

* * *

**Later~**

"What is this feeling?" I wondered while sitting on a flat area on the castle's roof. "Why am I acting like this?"

I pulled my head from my knees that were rested against my chest to see the many stars that lit up the sky.

I thought back to the kiss. Was it even a kiss? I knew it was an accident but...I liked it. I couldn't believe it but I liked it.

I kissed a guy, and not just ANY guy. I kissed Vince and I liked it.

Perfect. Just plain perfect.

* * *

**Vince's Pov**

Oh Voltron...

Holy Freaking Voltron...

What the heck happened?

One minute I'm sparring with Daniel, and the next I'm on top of him and our lips mashing together.

What was this?

What was this feeling?

Fluttery stomach, sweaty palms, high temperature, shortness of breath...

Ok so I either have the flu or I love him, and since I'm not puking my guts out I guess I must be in love with Daniel.

I sighed and flipped back onto my bed.

"Should I go and see him?" I thought "Would he mind?" I looked at the tree outside and remembered that when ever he was deep in thought he would climb that tree and sit on the roof.

"Well it dosent look too hard to climb..." I thought and started to climb up.

Oh Voltron how I was wrong...

* * *

**Daniel's Pov~**

"Daniel A little help?" Vince's voice rang from behind me and I wipped my head around to see Vince clinging to a tree his foot trying to reach the Roof but not not quite reaching.

I facepalmed "Vince you are an Idiot you know that right?" and I offered my hand witch he grabbed and I pulled him onto the roof.

"Hey I resent that!" Vince Snapped back.

"But it's true!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Meh!" Vince complained

I smirked and said playfully "I win!" and sat back down on the roof. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees again while staring at the stars.

Vince sat beside me. "Daniel." He started "I'm sorry, For you know..." He was blushing and looking anywhere but my Direction.

"Its fine Vince." I said Nonchalantly then asked "It was just an accident wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." He answered

"Then it's Fine!" I replied.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Vince asked seeing through my cheery disposition.

"Yes...Was it yours?" I asked while blushing.

"No, But technically it doesn't count since I was blindfolded, It was a dare, and it only lasted a second." He mumbled that last part.

"So for all you know that could of been a dude?" I laughed

"DUDE! Not cool!" He shot back.

I Burst into laughter. I couldn't help it. the look on his face was priceless.

"Dude!" Vince whined "Please stop!"

"S-Sorry V-Vince!" I stuttered through my laughter "Ca-Can't help it!" When I had finally stopped laughing fit I just looked at the stars silently as I did every night.

"Hey Daniel?" Vince asked "Is this where you dissapear to every other night?"

"Yeah" I answered "But dude could you not tell anyone about this place?"

He acted like he was offened "Daniel! I would never! I can't even beleve you would even think I would tell!"

I rolled my eyes while asking sarcastically. "Really Vince? Really?"

"You know you love me!" Vince joked I blushed as the 'kiss' we shared came back to mind and Vince saw.

"Dude your blushing what are you thinking about?" Vince asked

"The kiss..." I mumbled "Was it even a kiss?"

"I don't know" Vince said in the same tone of voice "And I don't think so and it's not like you enjoyed it or anything right?" I turned my head to face him he was blushing, Hard, and then it hit me.

"You liked it didn't you?" I asked blushing hard

The way he turned his head and said "No..." only confirmed my suspicions.

"Yes Vince" I said "I-I liked it."

He turned his head so that he was looking at me again when our eyes met something just clicked.

Vince and I were now sitting on our knees our lips moving closer and closer. My eyes closed as my lips met his and there was a spark, a feeling like being on a roller coaster. He grabbed my arms and pulled me in deepening our kiss. I wrapped my arms around His neck and just let him take the lead...

For once I didn't want to go fast.

I wanted this moment to last forever.

But it had to end and we separated our lips and took in the cool night air.

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing" Vince finished.

"Vince I-I want to..." I started to say but was interrupted when he kissed me again his arms wrapping around me and laying me on the ground.

He made a trail of kisses starting from my lips and his tongue licking at my pulse point as he positioned himself so that he was sitting just below my waist with his legs intertwined with mine.

"Vince!" I gasped shocked at what he had done. "What are you doing?"

He answered "You'll see" and brought his lips back to mine, his tongue asking for entrance which I gave him to his delight. His tongue then exploring my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck again.

I groaned in pleasure and started to battle his tongue as our make out session got hotter and hotter. Vince's hands started to wonder determined to explore every inch of my body.

He slid his hands under my shirt brushing against my nipple ,and at my gasping reaction he stopped, he slid his hands out from under my shirt, sat up and took mine.

"Daniel?" Vince asked "Are you sure about this?"

I looked straight into his eyes and nodded saying "Yes Vince. This is what I want. Please just go." and as my permission was given he leaned back down and kissed me again our tongues intertwining, his cold hands reaching under my shirt ,and my arms wrapping back around his neck.

And for once everything was right in the universe...

* * *

**I know it sucks Bigtime, But I hoped you liked it! **

**(Twill you had BETTER like this! I SPENT _OVER A MONTH _WORKING ON THIS!)**

**(1) How long is The Parent Trap? I forgot... ^_^'**

**(2) I made the word snarked up. I don't know if it's a real word or not So you grammeratics, Grammics, Grammar Nazis Or whatever your kind are called better get over it**

**(3) I Couldn't help it. XD **

**Review?**


End file.
